The Priest
The Priest is a villain in Bikini Rangers Dino Fusion and the one whom Singe truly works for. Character History Where it All Began Long ago, The Priest had sought for control and power of the universe by going on a quest to obtain the eleven Fusion Energems to become all powerful. He first landed on the planet of Sentai 6 where the Dark Fusion Energem had been sealed away in. Knowing full well that he could not succeed in finding it, he decided to obliterate the entire planet if not all of it's residents. He soon went after Eva Karera in the hopes of obtaining the Dark Fusion Energem in it's container and shot lasers to slow him down. After Eva Karera had made an error with bonding with the Dark Fusion Energem and created Snide, he approaches to the amnesiac evil half to snatch the Fusion Energem away from him and told him that he would remember nothing of that day. The Priest Pays the Price The Priest sent out Conductro and Screech to turn everyone into zombies with their hypnotic orchestrated music in order to obtain the Fusion Energems. Despite their retreat, he gave them another chance to get back at the rangers. Despite Snide's offer to participate, he rejected him due to allowing Lucky-Boo and Miss Kandi to escape when he was supposed to kill him. Afterwards, The Priest then proceeds to let the Musician Duo to overwhelm the rangers with the infected populace. After when their record player was destroyed, The Priest revealed himself to the rangers and the scheme was actually a front from the real threat: He planned to destroy the rangers himself using the corrupt powers of the Dark Fusion Energem. He made the rangers witness it's true purpose as he undergoes a transformation into a hideous, green faced, horned monster. He then unleashed his attack on the rangers along with destroying the entire warehouse they were in. Just as he was about to kill the rangers, August Ames intervenes and helped his team fight against The Priest, Conductro, and Screech. At first glance, they've been believed to be destroyed, but The Priest and his cronies survived, which shocks the rangers. The Priest calls in the Magna Beam to make himself grow to carry on the fight. It proved this by each of the Zyuden Roman Titanzord's powerful attacks, they've proved to be futile against him. The Priest sadistically ensnared the Ultrazord in his energy line and blasted them with a full throttle of his mouth laser. The Rangers work together to destroy The Priest using Ultra Plasma Final Blast attack. After being defeated by the Zyuden Roman Titanzord, he landed somewhere in the forest where he was on his knees, weakened from the battle, and looked for the Dark Fusion Energem. As he was about to reclaim it, someone stepped on the container, revealing to be none other than his long lost bounty hunter, Sledgehammer. The Priest was very relieved that he was alive and thought that he was destroyed. Sledgehammer says that they're not friends, for he had caught outlaws for him in over a millenia and now wants him to pay the bounties. The Priest was willing to pay his employee the Space Bullions that his hunter supposedly worked so hard for but instead Sledge installed the Dark Fusion Energem into his gun for himself, much to The Priest's anger. The Priest attempted to threaten Sledgehammer with Singe, Conductro, and Screech by his side to defeat him, thinking that he was alone. But in turn, Sledge was the one who had the advantage over his ex-employer with his whole crew together along with Snide. The Priest was very infuriated with Snide's betrayal and Snide claimed that he has always been a double crosser, much to The Priest's astonishment. Together with Sledgehammer's empowered arm gun and Snide's sword slashes, they ultimately destroy The Priest, Singe, Conductro, and Screech, thus ending the warlord's reign of terror for good. Alternate Timeline The rangers later went back in time to destroy Sledgehammer's Crew and Dinosaur-Man's Crew once and for all, after when the Dark Fusion Energem created a black hole which destroyed Earth. After when the rangers went back to their own time periods, Eva Karera and Bird-Man went to Sentai 6 to protect the Dark Energem from being taken again. The Priest still lives yet his fate is unknown as of now. He is most likely destroyed off-screen with Singe, (and possibly Conductro and Screech), by Eva Karera and Bird-Man to prevent the destruction of the planet and the steal of the Dark Fusion Energem. Personality He is a ruthless individual who will take any opportunity to assert his dominance over his prisoners and underlings alike, including his employees. The Priest has been shown that he is a pure sadist when it comes to torturing outlaws, and doesn't care when he is destroying planets such as Sentai 6, just to get what ever he wants in the palm of his hands, like the Dark Fusion Energem for instance. The Priest's often accompanied by Singe due to his loyalty to him and he has some form of respect for Singe. However when ever Singe fails, he would criticize him for being a weakling. During Singe's time with infiltrating Eva Karera, he questioned Singe him about his assignment with finding the Titanozord and getting the Energems. Power Arcanon is on the same level of power with Sledge and Snide but stronger than Eva Karera, Singe, Dodge Lion, Wrench-Man, Dinosaur-Man, Miss Kandi, Lucky-Boo, and Doomsday Bird all together. Despite his elderly appearance, he's held enough power to destroy whole planets into barren wastelands with no effort. When he is empowered by the Dark Fusion Energem, his power increased beyond recognition that he obliterated entire buildings around him and can survive finishers from the Rangers. Even when grown by the Magnabeam, he was proven to be durable enough to take blows from the Zyuden Roman Titanzord. He even had a strong energy lasso to ensnare the Zyuden Roman Titanzord and energy blasts from his mouth. He was so powerful that it only took one of the Zyuden Roman Titanzord's two most powerful finishers to defeat him with the power of ten Fusion Energems against his one Fusion Energem. Arsenal *'Hand Lasers' *'Enhanced Aging' *The Dark Fusion Energem which gives him his second form. *'Dino Charger Copies' *Dyna-Fu Astrozord *Zyuden Pride Nitrozord See also *Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyoryuger. *Sledge (Dino Charge) - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Charge. (Role) *Lord Arcanon - Power Rangers counterpart in Dino Super Charge. (Costume) Category:Fictional Charater Category:Dino Fusion Series Category:Sentai Villains Category:Transformation period Era Category:Organization